


【凡等】有一个会漏电的男朋友是什么感受-知乎体

by santoulu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santoulu/pseuds/santoulu
Summary: 旧文存档两个天蝎座的爱情。
Relationships: 凡等
Kudos: 3





	【凡等】有一个会漏电的男朋友是什么感受-知乎体

嗨，大家好，这是我的处女答，请多多指教。

我跟男朋友已经在一起一年了，虽然他是个大型漏电机，但我非常爱他。  
初次见到男朋友是前年年底的事，因为工作被安排在一起合作，那时候也就是互相认识了脸的关系。又过了几个月，也就是春节的时候，还是因为工作聚到了一起，那时候就拿到对方的手机号了。  
我比较内向，对不熟的人就不怎么会主动打招呼说话，还老被别人说长得就很高冷，但其实跟我熟的人都知道并不是；男盆友虽然跟我一样是天蝎座，但是对人挺热情的，说着说着就笑出一口白牙，逮谁给谁看单边酒窝搂搂抱抱成何体统。  
我们俩对当时的工作环境都很不熟悉，就有挺多共同语言的。其实男朋友心里是真的有点怕，他前些年过得蛮苦的，换了工作环境之后总想着要把每一件事都做到最好，希望给所有人留下好印象，心理压力特别大。我跟他之前也差不多，但是吧，经历过这么多事之后，我就觉得，不是你的就不要强求，凡是做到问心无愧就好，不要太在意其他人的看法。  
他比我大几岁，总以一副过来人的口吻喂我喝一大堆心灵鸡汤，让我不要悲观，要像他一样乐观阳光积极向上，这个世界会因为笑容而改变，自我催眠似的，以及我比男朋友高一些，听朋友说是叫年下？反正在我眼里男朋友瘦瘦小小的，中文又不是特别好，一个人在陌生的地方打拼，有什么苦都不往外说，对了那时候他过敏特别严重，老喝药，脸色也差到不行，就这样还老装着我什么事都没有，你们有什么烦恼都跟我讲我安慰安慰你们呀~的样子。虽然那时候我们的关系连好朋友都说不上，但是我那时候跟得病了一样，看见他笑就想抱抱他，跟他说你不用一直笑，你不笑大家也会喜欢你的。  
结果最后还是吹了，因为我和之前的公司之前的一些乱七八糟的事，男朋友也被我连累，那个项目就狗带了。有句话叫塞翁失马焉知非福，也就是因为这事黄了，男朋友也彻底对我敞开心扉，毕竟我们也算是共患难了是不是。

后来我们经常一起聚，有一次一大群人聊到了服装搭配之类的问题上，他特别潮，穿衣服都是不走寻常路的那种，他就看着我一同事手机上的照片大笑，说那件衣服过时了。我凑过去一看，天，我同事给他看的是我朋友圈刚晒的一套迷彩搭配，这他妈就很尴尬了。  
男朋友笑得整个人几乎倒在我怀里，同事还特别坏的问我什么感想，我看着男朋友那张脸，心里基本就全都是，你说的都对那件衣服我回家就扔垃圾箱去。结果他一听马上就皱着脸跟我say sorry，还硬要夸我时尚品味好，小眼神一直瞟我。后来玩游戏被大家起哄，那时候特别流行壁咚嘛，就让我们俩咚一个。那天他中分绑了个发带，刘海就那么软软的往两边塌下来，大家都说像二次元少年，我只知道我把他咚到墙上的时候，他还咬着嘴唇不看我，睫毛一闪一闪是要要我的命吗！天知道我有多努力才没有当场起了反应！  
直到一群人都散了，回家之后我还收到他信息，男朋友特地找了一间迷彩配破洞牛仔穿给我看，照片里他站在墙边，一脸委屈地求我原谅.....这怎么忍？你是不是真的不知道我对你....啊？我心里想的都是一些不能描述的事情，他还撩我！  
我也是一个生理状况良好的青壮年，当时我就一冲动就给他告白了。虽然很想找个夜景好的餐厅喝着红酒送着玫瑰细细策划，但是我们工作都实在太忙了，见个面都难，就只能把握住每一分每一秒了！  
结果男朋友在电话那边没犹豫几秒钟就答应了，还说“本来以为你要拖到更久才说呢”。  
what？！难道这就是年下的悲哀吗，什么都被他看透了。总之我们就在一起了！  
这样也好，一笑就要倒在别人怀里这件事，坚决要给他禁止！以后他身边那个位子我一定承包。

又没过多久，我们俩又因为工作聚到了一起。这次是个大项目，要一起呆好几个月呢。见面第一个晚上他就摸到我房间里了，也是两个天蝎座嘛，特别的活色生香，你们懂，我就不开车了。男朋友又瘦了不少，摸上去全都是骨头可心疼死我了。但是男朋友的腰，腿，胸，手，眼睛，喉结，耳朵....简直........我说不出来也不想说给别人听，反正我的祖宗后代全都得交代在他身上。  
这次算是我们第一次连续几个月都在一块呆着工作，我也就在他旁边亲眼见证他漏电，无时无刻的漏电。听到音乐就要跳舞，跳舞还要跳的那么好看，一跳别人就把眼珠子都黏他身上了。  
被拜托了什么事也不会拒绝，中央供暖，我不帮能行吗！  
被说国语不好总是笑啊笑，还有他那该死的温柔！有谁！有谁能不喜欢他！  
连我们组里毛都没长齐的小孩子都成天赖着他一起玩！可爱吗？可爱那也是我的！  
哦对，之前还有个老李，是我男朋友的好朋友，比我认识他要早得多得多，男朋友刚来内地发展中文说的烂到家的时候，老李就一直在他边上教他，也不知道男朋友笑到他怀里多少次，他又趁机对我男朋友吃了多少豆腐。虽然那时候他也帮了我男朋友不少，但那也不能抵消他对我男朋友贼心不死的过错！我们俩刚见面时，老李就可骄傲地拉着我要教我粤语，说是我男朋友教他的，还说我男朋友都夸他发音好呢。  
喝喝，劳资是广东人好吗，我们俩交流也一直都用粤语你听得懂吗！

其实男朋友真的特别特别好，虽然他真的漏电很严重，我觉得我表述不出来他到底怎么样漏电，因为每次他无意识地一撩，我们俩就可以开心地滚一次床单。而且虽然我说他漏电，但他真的很专一，长着一张情场浪子的脸，内心简直白莲花。  
这个白莲花不是贬义啊！是说，他真的太善良了，看他为人处世我能被气死。他对谁都会笑着说没事，但是，脆弱的也好，不开心的时候也好，那些大家看不到的阴暗面，他都会乖乖回到我身边，默默地自己消化。也只有在我面前，他不需要任何的伪装，想哭就哭想闹就闹。  
有什么问题是上车解决不了的呢。一次不行，那就再来一次。  
基本上，见过我男朋友的所有人，都对他赞不绝口，简直是行走的人心收割机，见一个攻略一个，除了漏电问题太严重我有点心塞之外没有任何缺点！  
所以我也是很不能理解啊，之前男朋友的工作环境，居然有人不喜欢他？！多半是瞎了？小脑萎缩？大脑抽筋？谢谢那些人坚持的有病不治，才让我能认识到我男朋友。真心感谢。  
但如果我看到说我男朋友坏话的，打死一个是一个。

虽然这个世界不是那么的美好，但是有彼此的鼓励和支持，我们会成为更出色的自己，创造美好未来。  
来，喝了这碗鸡汤！

以上，谢谢看到最后。

评论

匿名用户：妈的吃了一嘴狗粮。

匿名用户：从言语中我感受到了浓郁的腐气w

匿名用户：ls这还用感觉吗，这肯定是一对颜值高的夫夫，不是我直播吃翔！

匿名用户：于是想求鲍照的只有我一个人吗？

end


End file.
